


Legal

by Yume_Eiko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: Trunks meets Usagi one night. What was supposed to be just talking turns into something some. The only issue? He's 25 and she's 17. Let's not forget Mamoru is still here too.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 13





	Legal

**Author's Note:**

> How's it going Everyone! So, I dont know what happened. What was supposed to be a " short story" ( Can you see me making quotes with my fingers lol) turned into 35 pages. It's also my first completed smut so I really do hope you enjoy! I welcome all comments. This isnt beta so please excuse the mistakes. I am really happy to finish this. Forgot to add, it's a little corny too. Happy Reading!
> 
> As always Sailor Moon is made by Takeuchi Naoko  
> Dragon Ball is Toriyama Akira

He had met her purely by chance. His Mother had forgotten she was supposed to speak and begged him last minute to take her place. In the back of his mind, he thought, no knew, she had forgotten on purpose. These speeches were always a pain in the ass. The speaking was the easy part. It was the brown nosing after. Everyone wanted to shake your hand, give business cards, and even show pictures of their daughters. Sure he had his reputation, but he also knew how to be professional. He would always politely decline and do his best to rush to the exit. As he was walking to his car, he saw her sitting on a bench by herself, head in her lap. He usually did his best to ignore these types of situations because the minute the girl looked up, she would immediately recognize him and go into fangirl mode. He even had a girl try to trick him this way. Thanks to his Saiyan hearing, he heard her friends giggling in the bushes. This time though, he knew this was real. He could smell her dried up tears. He walked up to her.  
“ Excuse me miss. Are you ok?”  
She looked up at him. He had to stare for a minute. He had to admit, she was pretty. Real pretty. Even with a few tears coming down her cheeks, she gave him a wide smile.  
“ Yes. Yes. Please don't mind me.”  
He sighed. He just couldn't leave her like this. He took off his jacket, sat down, and handed it to her. He was dressed in a simple 3 piece suit for the speech. She looked at him.  
“ I, uh, don't have a handkerchief. And before you say anything, don't worry. It's just a jacket.”  
She thanked him & slightly dabbed her eyes.  
“ Want to talk about it?”  
“ I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear me complaining.”  
“ We all need somebody to vent too at times. Besides, I'm just a friendly stranger.”  
She took a minute and then began to speak.  
“ I actually do have some good friends. I just dont think I would be able to tell them what's going on.”  
“ Why not?”  
“ Because I'm still trying to figure it out myself.”  
He could tell she was mulling over what was on her mind, so he decided to get them some drinks. He saw a vending machine & grabbed himself a beer while he got her a cappuccino. He noticed she had wrapped his jacket around herself. She thanked him as he sat back down. He popped open his beer, loosened the cuffs on his shirt, and took a big swig.  
“ Ah. Tasty. Now, what's so bad that you can't tell your friends?  
“ I know this is gonna sound weird, but I guess I've just been feeling kind of lonely ya know? Even when you tell people, they just kind of brush it off.”  
“ Thats because they won't admit it to themselves. They're in denial about the same thing.”  
He wouldn't tell her he was one of them.  
“ That makes sense. I even tried to tell my bf, but he's busy with college. Always busy. I tried to call him. Could barely say hi. He was already telling me he had to go and would call me later. Never does.” she said, sighing.  
“ Is that why you're crying? Crappy bf? Need me to talk to him?”  
“ Oh no. I'm used to it by now. He's all the way in America, so I think that would be hard.” she said laughing.  
“ I actually tried to talk to him because my parents are getting a divorce. “  
“ Oh. Im sorry.”  
“ It's ok. I'm not really sad that they're getting a divorce. I wouldn't want to stay married either if I didn't love my husband anymore. I'm more worried about my brother. Im old enough, so I can pick who I want to go with. He can't. What's worse is why they're getting one. I found out my Dad was cheating on my Mom. To top it off, he's already moved into a bigger house with his mistress.”  
He laid a hand on her shoulder.  
“ Are you sure you're ok?”  
She nodded her head.  
“ My Mom is gonna move back to Nagasaki with my Grandma. I think my brother is going to go with her. He keeps on telling me he's always wanted to live the country life.”  
“ Wait. So you're staying with your dad? Are you sure?”  
He had grabbed her by both shoulders. She was laughing at him.  
“ Honest, my Dad is the best. We have a really good relationship, so that's why this blindsided me so much. Plus, all my friends are here. Were you worried about me?” she said smiling at him.  
“ Well, somebody has to. “  
They both laughed and then fell into that awkward silence. He had taken his hands off her shoulders, opting to put them in his pockets. She was fiddling with his jacket.  
“ Thank you. I actually feel so much better saying all that.”  
“ Anytime.”  
“ I should probably head home.”  
As she handed him the jacket, he stopped her.  
“ Would you like to talk again?”  
He didn't know where that came from.  
“ Really?”  
“ You wouldn't feel as lonely, right? I also want to make sure everything goes ok with you and your dad.”  
“ Ok. Same time?”  
“ How about lunch? There's a little cafe around the corner.”  
“ I know it. Would 12 be ok?”  
“ That's fine.”  
“ Ok. Thanks again Trunks-san. Bye!”  
As she ran away, he realized that he hadn't gotten her name at all. He was so focused on figuring out how old she was. She was pretty, but she looked young.  
‘ Not too young’ he hoped.

One of his fears had been realized as she tapped on the window the next day. She had his jacket on, but he could see her p.e. bottoms. Definitely high school. He composed himself as she sat down. She gave him a sunny smile and he smiled back.  
“ Hi! Did you already order?”  
“Not yet. What would you like?”  
“ Somen looks yummy.”  
“ Got it.”  
“ Wait Trunks-san.”  
He had already got up to order. He came back with 2 somen and 2 green tea.  
“ You know Trunks-san. I can pay for my own food. “  
“ You know this doesn't bother me right?”  
“ I suppose.”  
“ What does bother me is that you know my name and yet, I don't know yours.”  
“ Everybody knows your name. Tsukino Usagi.” she said, holding out her green tea.  
“ Well, let me formally introduce myself Usagi-chan. Briefs Trunks.  
They clinked glasses & drank their tea. He looked at her as she ate her somen.  
“ Do I look weird?”  
“ No. No. Just a little dwarfed in my jacket is all.”  
“ Oh yeah. Hope you don't mind me borrowing this. They don't mind us going out to lunch, but I know a bunch of girls who would kill to meet you.”  
“ And you're not one of them?” he said laughing.  
“ Well, would you be mad if I told you I don't know much about CC?”  
He gave her a quick overview of CC.  
“ We're supposed to go there for one of our intern tours in 2 weeks.”  
“ Ah. So youre in your last year?”  
She nodded. It relieved him a little bit. Only a little though. She was in the same grade as his sister! He felt a little weird because he was almost 25. Was it ok for them to talk like this?  
“ I'll have to give you a private tour. Whatever you do, don't ever intern with my Mom. She’s nice, but a control freak. The interns end up doing a lot of paper pushing.”  
“Noted. Shoot! Look at the time. Gotta go. Same time tomorrow?”  
He nodded. She ran out the door. 

This ended up being their usual routine. They would meet up for lunch everyday. Same time. Same place. On the weekends, if they could, they would spend more time together. To be not found out, they would disguise themselves. It became a game of who came up with the best disguise this week. Sometimes it was simple as a baseball cap or if they had time, Trunks would rent them out some outfits. After a while, he kind of just gave up on it. He would just shoo away the fans & they would hurry to the next destination. At first, he had been super worried because of Usagi’s age. He still couldn't believe how young she was. But he got over it once he realized that they enjoyed each other’s company. He also found out that they had some of the same interests and likes. Video Games, Movies, Books, etc. It was to the point that he realized he had not been on any dates and he was fine with that. If anything, he felt like he was dating her. He shook that thought out his head as he went back to work. Out of the blue though, Usagi had texted him. She asked if she could have that private tour. He didn't mind. After a while, the guard downstairs had told him she was downstairs. He had him send her up. She walked into his office, wide eyes with her uniform. She must have come right after school.  
“ Trunk-san! Are you still working? I can come back.”  
“ No. It's fine. These papers were giving me a headache. Shall we?”  
They looped arms and began the tour. 

When touring CC, you were able to see some of the prototypes, but you weren't able to touch them. He stayed close to her to make sure no accidents happened. She ooo and ahh as he showed off some of their new projects. She got quiet as she played around with a capsule egg.  
“ Hey Trunk-san.”  
“ Yeah?”  
“ Is there anything else you wanted to be ?”  
“ What do you mean?”  
“ If you were normal per say and not the heir of CC. Have you thought of what else you wanted to be?”  
Nobody had really asked him that. He had to think for a moment.  
“ Hmm. Don't really know. I was literally born at CC, so my Mom always drilled in my head this is what I had to do. I mean, when I was a kid and learning to fly I always liked the feel of the wind going through me, so maybe a pilot?”  
She was looking at him, eyes wide.  
“ You can fly??”  
Shoot. He didn't mean to blurt that out.  
“ Yeah??”  
She grabbed onto him, shoving them face to face.  
“ Show me!!!”  
He started to float and flew a complete circle around. She jumped around excitedly.  
“ Sugoi!”  
“ Do you?”  
He had his arm stretched out to her.  
“ You won't drop me?”  
“ Never.”  
For the full experience, he took her outside. There he gave her a full scenic view of Tokyo. He went higher than the Tokyo Tower and took them to the outskirts of Chiba. She laughed as they chased the bullet train. They found a late night dango shop and picked some up on the way home. They waved as little kids spotted them and tried to catch up. Finally, he had them back at their bench. They both settled into their dango.  
“ Wow Trunks-san. That was awesome!! Why didn't you say anything?”  
“ Well, if I known your reaction was going to be this great, this would of been the first thing I told you.”  
“ No wonder why all the girls want you.” she said giggling.  
“ Now Now Usagi-chan. I just don't take anybody flying.”  
“ You've taken your girlfriends right?”  
“ Ahh. Nope. Not a single one. Just you.” he said looking at her.  
They fell into that awkward silence again. What was happening to them?  
“ Should I take you home?”  
He noticed her mood change. She started to fiddle with the dango stick.  
“ Usagi-chan?”  
“ Gomen Trunks-san. I'm just being silly.”  
“ Everything ok at home? New home treating you ok?”  
“ Yeah. Yeah. It's just, my otouto left today for Nagasaki and I already miss him.”  
“ I'm pretty sure he misses you, even if he doesn't admit it.”  
“ He never will. He’s already bragging about his new room. Showed me pictures and everything.”  
He let her lean into his shoulder as she talked about her otouto. He could definitely sympathize with how she was feeling. He & his sister have a love/hate relationship, but he wouldn't know what to do if he was separated from her. He was the only one that could call her a spoiled brat and she was the only one that could call him dumb. Anyone who broke his sister’s heart he would break their face. He blushed as he felt the brush of her left breast on his arm. She was so comfortable that she had not noticed just how close they were together. He was so comfortable that he could hear her talk all night.  
“ Trunks-san? Trunks-san?”  
“ Shoot. Sorry Usagi-chan.”  
“ It's fine. It's a little late, so I need to head home.”  
“ Same time tomorrow?”  
“ Of course. I umm had a good time tonite. “  
“ We could do this again.”  
“ Oh Trunk-san. You really need to stop spoiling me.”  
“ Usagi. I don't mind. Not.at.all.”  
There was that silence again. He couldn't help it. He leaned into, intending on kissing her. At the last second, instead of her lips, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. They both opened their eyes at each other.  
“ Oyasumi Usagi-chan.”  
“ Oyasumi Trunks-san.”

Trunks held his pillow to his face. What the hell was he thinking? He had crossed a boundary between them, but at least he saved himself from making it even worse. The truth is that he really had wanted to kiss her on the lips. Somehow, his mind had steered him away. Thank Kami! He wouldn't know what to say if he really had. He needed to talk to somebody.  
“ Moshi Mosh?”  
“Hey. You're busy?”  
“ Not really. Whats up?”  
“ You're my best friend right?”  
“ Dude. Yes. What's wrong with you? Is it a girl?”  
“............”  
“ You're kidding right?”  
“ It's not even like that.”  
“ Oh. I gotta hear about this. Is it one of your fangirls? Finally give into one of them?”  
“ Hell no. I rather drink poison, Plus, she’s the complete opposite. “  
“ Then what’s the problem? You should be happy.”  
“...... She goes to the same school as Bura.”  
Goten started laughing.  
“ This isn't funny!!!”  
“ Dude! Yes it is! Come on now. Hand on the Dragon Ball, if I told you the same thing, you wouldn't be dying.”  
“ Ok. Fine. You're right.”  
“ Even though, didn't you tell me 2 years was your limit? Even in college, you always dated somebody in our year.”  
“Yeah, but she’s different. She doesn't care about me being Trunks Briefs, CEO of CC. We don't really talk about CC. Most of the time it's just random stuff. And the real issue here is that she has a bf.”  
“ Oh man. That sucks. What are you gonna do?”  
“ What do you mean?”  
“ You could make her your gf?”  
“ She already has a bf dumb ass. You want me to take her away from him?”  
“ Look Trunks. All I know is that you like this girl. And I mean really like her. We never talk about those dates you go on with those other girls and even when I mention it, you say it was absolutely boring or a waste of time.”  
“ Ok say even if she didn't have a bf, you & I both know Bura would kill me. She would never let me live this down. I already ran away from her one time because she still had her uniform on.”  
“ When you get a fuku fetish? Even though-----”  
“ Shut up dumb ass. I'm hanging up.”  
He could hear Goten laughing as he hung up.

While waiting for her at lunch, he had it all planned out. He didn't want them to be awkward with each other, so he would apologize up front. Laugh it off & then they could go back to normal. He didn't get a chance too because she didn't show. Did something happen? He waited 30 minutes before he texted her, asking where she was? Was she ok? No response. Not even a read confirm. Maybe she was late to school and got a lunch detention? Or maybe she needed to catch up to some work. She is in high school. All he could do was pay and go back to work. 

After 2 more days, this is when Trunks started to panic. He didn't want to think about just how many messages he had sent or how many times he called. He finally gave in and went to her school, incognito of course. He drove one of his Mom’s cars full tinted windows so none could see him. He watched as the students filed out of the school. He stayed until the sun started to set. No Usagi. What the heck was going on? He was going to call Goten, but then stopped himself. What the heck was he doing? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They were just friends. She didn't have any obligations toward him. She was her own person. All he could was just wait. 

The next day at the office was pure hell. He didn't get much sleep and was already cranky. One of their transporters had backed out on a deal, so now he was scrambling to find another one to get this trial product out. That was going to be his next pet project. Maybe he could convince his Mom to get into the transport business. It was also the first time he had skipped lunch. He had called the somen place to see if she would show, but they hadn't seen a young girl of her description. After that call, he buried himself in work. He probably was on his 3rd coffee. As he went through the statistics report, his phone rang. It was his sister. He would call her later. She called him again.  
“ Bura. What is it?”  
“ Get home now. The Infirmary. It's Bunny.”  
“ I'm on my way.”  
He literally jumped out the window and never flew so fast in life. What had happened to Bunny? And how did his sister know her? He touched down home and barrelled into the Infirmary. There he saw his Mom, Bura, and her. His Mom had just finished putting a patch on Usagi’s cheek.  
“ Usagi-chan!”  
“ Trunks-san.”  
He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight and then pulled her back arms length to look at her. She seemed fine, except for the little scratches here & there.  
“ Usagi! What happened? Do you know how worried i've been? Do you know how many times I've called? These past few days i've been so worried about you! I even went to the school and I didnt see you. I almost thought your Dad’s mistress got you or something.”  
“ My brother really is a dumb dumb”  
He could his Mom & Bura chuckling at him.  
“ Shut up Bura.”  
“ Me? You ass. Why didn't you tell me you knew Bunny? Could have saved this from happening.”  
“ What happened?”  
“ Your fangirls got the jump on her is what happened. I was walking past when I heard them screaming your name. I thought it was you and I went to see. It's a good thing because I had to jump in before they did worse.”  
“ Thank you Bura-chan. You're so nice.”  
“ It's no problem Bunny. I just don't like it when people bully other people.” she said blushing.  
“ You sure you're ok Usagi? “ he said while looking over her.  
“Im fine Trunks-san.”  
“ yeah bro. She actually held her own. You should have seen the kick she gave one of the girls.”  
“ My friend taught me a little karate for self defense. I just didn't think I would ever have to use it.” she said laughing.  
“ Why didn't you call me? Or even text me back?”  
“ Ano, you see Trunks-san, one of the girls said they had seen us and asked me for your number. I told them it was an accident & I kind of freaked out, so I deleted your number. Guess it's a good thing since they grabbed my phone.”  
Trunks got more pissed as he heard about everything.  
“ Can’t you report these girls or something?”  
Bunny shook her head.  
“ I really don't want the trouble. It happened right outside the school gates, so I would have to file a report which also means I would have to get my Dad involved and I don't want that.”  
“ At least let me take you shopping for a new phone.”  
“ I've got something for you too Bunny.” Bulma said.  
She handed her a little capsule.  
“ Mom, that's not a prototype is it?”  
“ Oh hush Trunks. Go ahead and try it Bunny. All you gotta do is flip this little sitch and tap a person.”  
Bunny flipped the switch and tapped Trunks on the hand.  
“ Ah! Mom! What the hell!”  
“ Im so sorry Trunks-san!”  
“ Yatta! Success! It's a mini zapper.Its not much, but those girls won't touch you now! “ she said throwing a fist.  
“ Thanks Bulma-san.”  
“ You sure you will be ok at home?”  
“ My Dad is on a business trip, so I should be ok.”  
“ Alright. I'll take you home. Thanks Mom. Bura. “  
“ I'll walk with you at the gate Bunny.”  
“ Alright Bura-chan. You're the best!”  
After dropping Usagi at home, he decided that he would make her phone himself. He was now in one of the labs tinkering away, putting a phone model together.  
“Oi”  
“What is it Bura? Why do you always come when I'm actually busy?”  
“ You know you look like Mom right? And what's with the glasses? We literally have like 50/50 vision.”  
They both had their Mom’s eyes. His was just more prominent when he actually concentrated.  
“ They help me focus. Now what do you want?”  
“ How about a thank you? Or how in the hell do you know Bunny of all people?”  
“ Long story. And why do you care anyway? You like her or something?  
“ Who doesn't?” she said blushing.  
He raised his eyebrow at her.  
“ Shut up! I should be asking you the same thing.”  
“ She has a bf.”  
“ Ohhh, I know. I'm just making sure you remember that. She's nice ya know? And I mean really nice to the point that I think Dad would have to be nice to her. Which reminds me. SInce you guys are friends & all, why don't you invite her to the party Saturday? “  
Shoot. He almost had forgotten about it.  
“ Why? What are you getting out of it?”  
“ Why not? Plus, I'll have someone to talk too my age & isn't trying to get a deal out of me. They're so boring.”  
“ If I say yes, will you leave me alone?”  
“ Maybe. Is that a phone?”  
Bura was next to him, leaning over his shoulder. He leaned over to cover the phone and then used one of his fingers to flick Bura in the forehead.  
“ Stop being nosy.”  
“ Ow! That hurt! I'm telling Dad! You better have not left a mark.” she said as she took out a mirror to look.  
“ Dad! Trunks is being mean!”  
Why was his sister such a brat? 

“ A party?”  
He nodded. They were back at their lunch spot. He had given her the phone and he watched as she plugged in some numbers.  
“ Mom just finished a deal with the Morimoto Co. She always hosts a dinner party as thanks. Well eat, she’ll talk, they’ll talk, you know.”  
She looked at him. They both laughed.  
“ Sorry. I always forget. But yeah, it's just a lot of meeting, greeting, & connecting is all. Bura is usually the youngest there, so it would be great if you could come.”  
“ Would it be ok if I bring a friend? Ami is the one I told you about. She’s super duper smart & I think her & Bura would get along.”  
“ Sure. I'm bringing my best friend. I'll tell my Mom to add 2 more to our table.”  
“ Trunk-san. What am I gonna wear?”

Trunks smiled and bowed to Fukushima-san. He looked toward the door. No Usagi. He sighed & went back to his Mother. It was the only way he could take a break from greeting people. Goten, along with his Mom & Dad, had come to support his Mom. His Mom always hosted the parties at their downtown location & the party was currently in full swing. He had his sister help Usagi with what to wear, so he hoped she didn't mess it up. Maybe they're lost? Should he call her? He looked up at the clock.  
“ What's the matter dear? Already bored?” Bulma asked.

His Mother always dressed all out for these things. She was dressed in Balmain double breasted silvertone button classic blazer with black mid rise leather skinny jeans. Along with her wedding ring, she paired it with diamond cut earrings and a long diamond necklace. Her pearly whites were enhanced with her bright red lipstick.  
“ He’s looking for Bunny Mom.”  
Bura, always wanting attention, wore a red tube top dress that stopped at her knees thank goodness. It had a little slit on one side and she too had on red lipstick. He could see his Dad giving half the guys here death glares. How did she even get away with wearing it?  
“ Why are you guys fussing over this girl?” Vegita asked.  
“ Yeah man. She that cute?” Goten asked.  
All the guys in their group went simple with a black 3 piece suit. They all each had a different colored pocket square and Goku was the only one who wore a bowtie.  
“ She’s like top 10 in our school for best looking bishoujo.” Bura said.  
“ Top 3. This year the freshmen were allowed to vote, girls included.”  
Ami had arrived. She politely introduced herself as Mizuno Ami. She was a pretty girl with short blue hair and was wearing a blue halter top dress that stopped at her knees.  
“ Where’s Usagi?” he asked.  
“ A man by the name of Toriyama stopped her. I saw you & hoped you could be of help? I tried to pull her away, but to no avail.”  
Trunks was already sensing her out. Toriyama was a short, boisterous, old man. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Toriyama’s hands covering Usagi. She was laughing at whatever he was saying.  
“ Whose daughter are you my sweet? I've been to too many of these & I would have definitely remembered seeing you.”  
“ This is my first time Toriyama-san.” she said.  
“ Call me Kei Usagi-chan.”  
“ Good luck with that. I've been trying to get her to call me Trunks for a while.” he said butting in.  
“ Trunks-san.”  
“ Trunks my boy. Is she yours? Of course she is. How could you leave her by herself?”  
“ Don't worry Toriyama-san. I plan on keeping her by my side all night.” he said winking at her. She blushed a little.  
“ That’s my boy.” he said smacking Trunks on the back. If he wasn't half Saiyan, he's pretty sure the old man would of broke a rib or two.  
“ Come on Usagi-chan. Everyone’s waiting for you.”  
She waved at Toriyama and Trunks put his hand on her back to guide her through the crowd. He paused. He was going to kill his sister. Her back was absolutely bare. He couldnt help but stare. She had put an arm up to wave at their group. The muscle in the back had moved a little and her back was absolutely flawless. He heard Goten whistle as they made it back.  
“ So this is Usagi.” Goten said, smirking.  
“ Hai. Tsukino Usagi. Dozo Yoroshiku.” she said bowing.  
His Mother had done the introductions for everybody.  
“ You're so cute Bunny!” Bulma said, gushing over her.  
“ Bura said this was ok to wear. Everyone here is dressed so pretty.”  
‘ Not as pretty as you’  
The dress was perfect for her. It was a simple white cocktail dress that stopped at her knees. It tied at her neck, but her whole back was exposed down to her waist. She too had on red lipstick. Kami. He didnt know which was worse. All he knew is that he wanted to kiss that red lipstick right off of her. They all began to enter the banquet hall where the food would be served. This is also where all the speeches would be heard, first starting with Morimoto-san and ending with Bulma. The adults were at one table while the others sat at a table across from them. They sat Goten, Bura, Ami, Usagi, and Trunks. He knew Bura had a huge crush on Goten, so for tonite, he would let them sitting next to each other slide. Besides, his whole attention was focused on Usagi. He laughed as she freaked out about all the forks & spoons. She had picked a fork up & was whining to Ami. He took it from her, which made her turn toward him & huff at him. As the waiters sat down their salads, he showed her which fork to use.  
Bulma watched Trunks & Usagi from her table. She nudged Vegita as she handed him her steak.  
“ Hey Vegita.”  
“ What is it woman?”  
“ Do you think we should worry about Trunks?”  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“ I mean. Look at him.”  
They could see Usagi clasping her hands towards him. Trunks laughed & handed over his dessert. They watched as he watched Usagi happily eat it. She then fed him a piece which he took.  
“ It’s none of our business.”  
“ You're kidding right?” He gave up his food for her.”  
He continued to eat.  
“ Vegita!”  
“ Bulma, if Trunks was Bura I would of walked over there and took that dessert away from them. Hes not. This is Trunks, our very grown ass son. Let him be a man & figure it out.”  
Bulma really couldn't argue with that, plus it was her turn to speak. 

Trunks watched Usagi as she awed at his Mother up on stage. His Mother is a very charismatic person. One line from her & people would be throwing down millions of dollars for her. It was nice to see a genuine reaction from someone who admired his Mom for being her & not because of her money. He saw his Mom eyeing him. Oh no.  
“ And now I would like my right hand man, my son, Trunks Briefs, to come & say a few words.”  
Usagi squealed as his Mom called him to the stage. Lots of clapping & screaming could be heard as he made it to the stage. He made it & could see the notes she had left. Whew. He was saved because he really had not been paying attention. Usagi gave him a thumbs up as he began.  
“ Thank you Mother. And thank you everyone for coming tonite.”  
( Back at the Table)  
As Trunks did his speech, Goten had taken his seat & sat next to Usagi. He had met her only tonite & he knew without a doubt that his best friend was head over heels for her. He usually did not interfere in Trunks affairs, but this time he would do his best friend duties. Good or bad, someone needed to say something.  
“ He looks good up there doesn't he?”  
“ He’s so cool!” she said nodding her head eagerly.  
“ You know Usagi, you're the first woman Trunks has brought around us. & we've been friends since we have been born.”  
She turned & looked at him. The excitement she had had died down.  
“ Bura told me the same thing.”  
“ Do you wonder why?”  
“ Goten-san.”  
“ Usagi-chan. I’ll be frank. Whether you two want to admit or not, we all can see that there is something going on between you two.”  
“ Nothing has happened.”  
“ YET. Tell me this, if something were to happen between you two, accident or not, would you let it happen?”  
She looked down into her lap.  
Goten sighed. This was worse than he thought.  
“ At least answer this Usagi-chan: Have you at least told your bf about Trunks?”  
“ How do you know about Mamoru?” she said, eyes wide at him.  
“ Bura. She called me last night. It’s the first time she’s actually worried about her brother. And this is not your fault Usagi-chan. I’m not blaming you. If anything, he’s the one I should be talking too. I understand where he’s coming from though. You have to understand. He’s probably fighting with his Saiyan side to keep things how they are. We’re pretty possessive when it comes to people we really care about. He will do everything in his power to keep you by his side. Even being your confidant when we all know he wants to be more. All I’m saying is Usagi is that if you really do care about Trunks, just be honest with him.With yourself.”  
They heard the clapping as Trunks’ speech ended. They watched as he shook hands with people here & there.  
“ Guess that’s my cue to leave. Don't be afraid, k?”  
Goten patted Usagi on the head & headed back to his seat. Trunks sat down & loosened his tie a little.  
“ Kami. Those speeches are always nerve wracking. My Mom never gives me a heads up.”  
“ You did an awesome job Trunk-san.”  
“ Arigatou Usagi-chan.”  
“ I’m gonna go to the restroom with Bura. Be right back.”

It wasn't a lie. She really did need to go to the restroom. She also needed to get away from Trunks for a little bit. Then, out of pure curiosity, she asked Bura if she could grab them something to drink. A real drink. Bura was all for it. She went behind the bar, grabbed 2 large bottles of wine, and they went to a back table to drink. Forgetting about the cups, they both quickly downed the wine. While drinking, they played I Spy: Dress Edition. They both ended up losing because there were just too many black dresses. They pointed & laughed as they guessed what color dress would come through the door next. Usagi knew that the wine was getting to her. Blue dresses became black, 2 fingers looked like 4, Kami how was she going to get home? She had wanted to feel like this though. The whole time they drank all she could think about what Goten had said to her. It left a deep pain in her heart & she didn't want to think about it. 

Trunks had finally found them & took in their states. Bura had her head leaning on the seat while Usagi was head down on the table. He could only sigh & ask Goten to grab his sister. He could tell Bura was a little tipsy while Usagi was probably done for the night. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. Most of the guests were gone for the night, so he didn't really care who saw. He had also seen his Father do the same to his Mother. While Usagi had already dozed off on his shoulder, he could hear his Mother saying god knows what to his Father. He only prayed that his Father hadn't seen Bura with Goten. Ami was the first stop & he thanked her for coming. He also promised that he would get Usagi home safe & have her call her tomorrow. They arrived at Usagi’s house and he noticed that it was pitch black. He paid the driver & went up to the door with her still in his arms.  
“ Usagi-chan. Usagi!”  
“ Hmmm.”  
“ Are your parents home?”  
She shook her head. He then went into her little purse & pulled out her keys. It took a few tries, but he finally got inside. It was a simple 2 story house. The light panel was on the side & he flicked them all on. The house lit up & Usagi buried her head in his shoulder to block it. He walked up the stairs to the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Down a hall, he saw a few other rooms. After the 3rd door, he found her room. He laid her down & went to find her some water. One of the doors had been a bathroom & he grabbed some tylenol to go with the water. He sat her up to take the pills with the water. She moved her head.  
“ Come on Usagi-chan. 2 & that's it.”  
A little more coaxing & she finally took them. He made her drink the whole glass before he laid her back down. As he moved, she grabbed his arm.  
“ Stay.” she said with eyes half opened.  
“ Usagi-chan.”  
“ Please? Stay.”  
He took a deep breath.  
“Ok. Just give me a sec. Can you get yourself out that dress?”  
She nodded. He left her to go to the bathroom. There he took a piss and splashed his face. He repeated a mantra 10 times & took deep breaths. He could do this. He walked back into her room. She had a little lamp on so the room was dimly lit. She was sitting up waiting for him. She had changed into a tank top & sweatpants.  
“ You’re sleeping in that?”  
“ I don't have a change of clothes.”  
“ Even more reason why you shouldn't sleep in it. Come on Trunks-san. I'm tired.”  
“ You should probably turn around.” he said while unbuttoning his pants.  
She blushed & obeyed. She went under the covers.  
“ Do you want the light off?”  
“ Yes.”  
He turned the light off & climbed into bed with her. Yup. They were already in trouble. The bed was ok with just her, but with him, it was a very tight fit. They both tossed & turned as they tried to get comfortable. They turned toward each other, looked at each other, & then started to laugh.  
“ This is ridiculous.”  
“ I know Trunks-san. Truce?”  
He raised an eyebrow.  
“ Lay back.”  
He laid back & then she snuggled into the crook of his shoulders. Half of her body was on top of his. He tensed up a little.  
“ What’s wrong?”  
“ Is this ok? Isn't this like illegal or something?”  
“ If it makes you feel better, I give you consent to sleep with me.”  
They both blushed.  
“ I mean, just sleep!” she said burying her head in his shoulder.  
“ I know Usagi. I know.” he said laughing.  
He hugged her tighter as they both settled down.  
“ What if I told you that was a lie?”  
“ Usagi.”  
“ & dont say Im drunk because you know that I'm not.”  
“ You don't know what youre saying.”  
“ Then tell me what you feel right now Trunks.”  
“ I can't.”  
“ Why?”  
“ You know why.”  
She was now looking up at him, one hand on his cheek.  
“ Just pretend it's only you & me. Nothing else. Just only think of me.”  
“ Baka”  
He kissed her.  
“ Don't you see? You’re the only woman I think about. You’re on my mind all the time. I eat lunch with you almost everyday & I’m ok with that. It makes me happy that we can talk about nothing. I shouldn't be this comfortable with you, but I am. I don't know how to feel right now. All I know is being with you right is all that matters to me.”  
Small tears had started to come down her face.  
“ Usagi?”  
She kissed him.  
“ I feel the same way.”  
They kissed again. He held her in his arms & they kissed until she fell asleep.  
He didn't know when Usagi’s family would be back, so he left the minute he woke up. He knew due to the alcohol that she would probably sleep all day. He hoped that she would be ok by the time her Dad came back. With what they said last night, he had decided to leave Usagi alone for the day. It was weird. He didn't realize just how much they were together until she wasn’t there. His Dad had caught him getting out the shower.  
“ Come on boy.”  
His Dad always helped him out in his own way. For hours, they trained. They pounded at each other, not letting up one bit. He trained so hard that he would definitely have some bruised ribs the next day. He finally had to stop when one wrong punch he threw had twisted his wrist. He flinched which gave his Dad an opening. He ended up crashing to the wall as his Dad threw a punch to his face. His Dad went to turn the Gravity Machine off. His Dad tried to give him a hand up, but he shook his head.  
“ Come on boy.”  
He followed his Dad to the medical bay. His Dad took out two senzu beans. He took the bean and set it down.  
“ You haven’t solved things with your FRIEND?”  
“ You already said it Dad. She’s just my friend. What’s there to solve.”  
“ Everything. You already know that which I already told your Mother. Now stop being stupid & eat the damn bean. I don't need her bitching about that too.  
Only thing he hated about his family. They all were smart & always right. 

After that night, things had gone back to normal. They had their lunches & Usagi went on about her finals. She asked him to put in a good word for Ami so she could intern with his Mom. He saw no problem with that. That Friday, walking into the house, Bura had a letter for him. She said nothing, stuffed the letter in his hand, and walked away. He sat on the couch to read it.

Dear Trunks,  
If you are reading this letter, then it means that I am not mature yet. I had wanted to say this to you today, but I knew the minute I looked into your eyes, I would not be able too. I want to say thank you for always being by my side. You erased my loneliness along with spoiling me rotten. I don't want to do this but i need to do this. You deserve a woman that is with you 100 % and we both know that I am not. I’ve decided to tell Mamoru about what happened between us. After that, I need some time Trunks. Sometimes I felt like I was using you & only thinking about myself. The next time you see me I want you to see a strong woman. Please take care of yourself.

Yours,  
Usagi  
P.S: Please dont be mad at Bura-chan. She didn know that I was going to give her this letter.

Over & over he read her letter. He could feel his heart getting faster. Was this real?  
“ Trunks? Trunks?”  
He looked up, eyes wide. Both his Mom & Dad were by his side. His Dad took the letter while his Mother fussed over him.  
“ Trunks. Baby. What's wrong?”  
“ Mom. I’ve never been rejected before. What do I do?”  
“ Oh Trunks. It's gonna be ok.”  
“ No. No. Idk. She said she’s mine. That must mean something right?”  
His Mom read the letter & looked at him.  
“ Trunks. You aren't going to like what i'm going to say but you are going to have to give her time. Give yourself time.”  
“ I don't need time.”  
“ She does Trunks.”  
“ Listen to your Mother Trunks. You have no choice.”  
“ Dad! What am I supposed to do?”  
“ Wait.”  
“ Just wait? Until?”  
“ Like she said. When she is strong enough.”  
“ That could be months. Years.”  
“ If you love her, then you’ll wait.”  
“ Is that what you did Dad.”  
“ I did.”  
“ So you know how I feel then.”

He felt like literally half of his heart had been taken out. His Mom let him take some time from CC and he stayed by himself for a month. It took his Dad & Goten dragging him back into the real world. On & off, he would get angry & then just get depressed. He couldn't pass the somen shop without getting angry for a while. His Dad would train him hard until he didnt think about her. He could tell because everytime a blip of her popped in his head, his Dad would hit him hard. He also wasn't allowed a senzu bean. Goten had tried to get him back to his serial dating ways, but it seriously back fired. If it was him & Goten with the girls, he was fine. He could drink, flirt, etc. Once they tried to get him alone, he would ghost them. He had tried one time, but as he was meeting her, he passed their bench. He immediately turned around & went back home. Once he got home, he sat down & did some hard long thinking. Right then & there is when he decided to get better. About her. About everything. That night, he deleted every woman who wasn't business off his phone.  
( 2 years later)  
Trunks, now 27, was finally doing some of the things he had wanted to do. As he got older, his Saiyan side was more in control. He took everything into his own hands. With the way things were going, his Mother would retire & leave everything to him & his Sister. Bura, toned down her spoiled side & grew up. She was now in college studying Robotics. She had also got over her crush on Goten, so now he was threatening a lot of guys at her college. Goten was actually dating Ami & they both helped him at CC. CC was going into the medical field & he was currently looking into opening a hospital. He was now heading to a specialized hospital that dealt with androids. He had hoped to see how the hospital was managed, maybe even do a collaboration with them. He went up to the Information Desk & waited.  
“ Hello! Welcome to Haji---------”  
His breath was taken away. There she was, as beautiful as he had first met her. She even looked better. She had on a white nurse’s uniform, along with a white hat, gloves, and heels. She wasn't taller, but she had definitely filled out. He wanted to hold her hips all day. He needed to touch her. He ran up to her & pulled her into his arms. She gasped as her clipboard fell. He could feel the coldness of her stethoscope. Smell her light, clean scent. He pinched himself to make sure it was real.  
“ Trunks-san. You have to let me go. Towa-san is coming.”  
Shimatta. That’s right. He was still working. He quickly let go of her & bent down to pick up her clipboard. They stared at each other as he gave it to her.  
“ Making a mess I see Tsukino-chan.”  
“ I was in such a rush to meet Briefs-san and somehow the clipboard flew away.” she said laughing.  
He watched as Towa-san took the clipboard from Usagi and lightly hit her in the head.  
“ No running missy.”  
“ Hai.”  
“ So this is Trunks Briefs.”  
Towa-san & he handed each other their business cards.  
“ Towa Ren-san. A pleasure. Come. My office is this way.”  
They all walked to the elevators & Towa-san explained Hajime Hospital. He wasn’t listening. He didn't care at that moment. He looked down at her as they rode the elevator. She blushed & hid her face in her clipboard. The elevator dinged. Towa-san stepped out.  
“ Briefs-san.”  
“ Ladies first.” he said looking at her.  
“ Dont scare my girl Briefs-san”  
“ Gomen.”  
Usagi stepped out & quickly took the lead to Towa-san’s office. They both sat down as Usagi handed out the tea. He smiled as she gave him green tea.  
“ Is there anything else Towa-san?”  
“ My son is coming at 4.”  
“ Wakarimashita. Blocks C & D will be locked.”  
She walked away.  
“ My son is at that curious age. Blocks C & D is where we test out new prosthetics. The last time my son got in, two of the legs had gotten loose. It was the first time Tsukino-chan had to use a destabilizing gun to stop them.” she said laughing.  
“ Sounds like something I did to my Mother when I was younger,” he said laughing.  
“ So Briefs, tell me why you’re interested in my hospital.”  
They settled down & went into business. For hours, they talked. They both fired questions at each other. Why was CC interested in her hospital? What made them get into androids? Would she be willing to do a trial run? Maybe a collaboration? Would CC be funding everything? What’s his relationship with her secretary?  
“ Wait, what?”  
“ You weren't really hiding your feelings. I tell you those eyes of yours. It looked like you wanted to kidnap her or something.”  
It wasn’t a lie. If this wasn't his project, he would have flown away with her  
“ I was just surprised. We haven't seen each other for a long time.”  
“ Oh. I know. She told me about you.”  
“ She did?”  
Towa-san nodded.  
“ She didn't say your name, but I could tell she was talking about you. You know, I almost didn't let her work for me. I don’t trust young people. There she was though, this little thing, fresh outta high school, begging me to let her work here. She told me that she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but she knew that she wanted to help people. She needed to prove to someone that she was mature enough. Strong enough. Didn't even give me a chance to argue. Started helping out the patients. The old farts made me keep her. Now they ask me Where’s Bunny? Did I bully her? Am I feeding her? She hasn't taken a day off at all.”  
He listened as Towa-san rambled on. It had hurt his heart to be away from her, but he was glad it wasn't for nothing. She had matured into a beautiful, strong woman. He just hoped she felt the same way he did. No. He wouldn’t leave her side until she felt what he felt for her.  
“ I can agree to the trial run on two conditions.”  
“ Name it.”  
“ CC funds everything.” she said holding up one finger.  
“ Of course.”  
“ Two: You can't take my secretary away.”  
“ I wasn't going too.”  
“ Really?”  
“ I swear I was just going to talk to her. I couldn't keep her from something she loves. From what you told me, she loves this place & the people.”  
“ I’ll hold you to that. Now go get your girl youngin.”  
They shook hands & he ran to the elevator.  
He tapped his foot as the elevator went down to the first floor. Were they always this slow? He looked at his watch & hoped she hadn't left yet. He got off the elevator & sighed. She was talking to a couple, pointing down the hall. He walked up to her.  
“ Don't forget. 6th floor Hino-san. “  
“ Of course dear. Oh my! Who’s this handsome young man?”  
“ Can’t you tell Hina-chan. He’s gonna sweep little Bunny off her feet.”  
“ If she will let me, sir. Ma’am.” he said looking at Usagi.  
“ You better go with him Bunny.”  
“ Hino-san. I’m still working.”  
“ Your Boss gave me the ok.”  
“ She did?”  
“ I did. And you better be on time Monday Tsukino-chan.”  
“ Do you need me to do anything?”  
“ No. No. Now go.” she said shooing them away.  
“ Thanks Towa-san. I'll send you the documents.”  
He grabbed Usagi’s hand & ran away from her.

Usagi screamed as Trunks picked her up & flew into the air. She grabbed onto him tightly as he blazed past everything.  
“ Trunks. Trunks. Trunks!”  
“ Usagi.”  
“ Where are we going?”  
He looked at her & laughed. He hadn't thought that far out.

It was fate because as he dropped down, there was their somen shop. Usagi fixed herself as they sat down. He laughed as she tried to get her hair back into her cap. She gave him a look.  
“ You do realize this is your fault. It takes me so long to get it all up here.”  
“ You’re not at work anymore Usagi.”  
He said this as he unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of his shirt.  
“ That is true.”  
She sat down her hat. He got their usual order & handed it to her. They both looked down at their green tea.  
“ You look good.”  
“ So do you.”  
Usagi took him in as they ate. She, of course, had seen him on tv, newspapers, and such, but seeing him like this, they didn't do him justice. His hair had grown longer, his bang covering some of his face. His eyes had gotten bluer, maybe even more than hers. She couldn't help but blush because their eyes would meet & they always pierced hers. It was almost like he was sending her a secret message. This is why she had held off seeing him. She had this big ole speech prepared for when she would see him, but him coming to her job had totally thrown her off. All she could do was stare & eat.  
“ You know Usagi, I actually don't really like somen.”  
“ Honto?”  
He nodded.  
“ Why didn't you say anything Trunks?”  
“ At that time, it was the quickest lunch place I could find by your school. Plus, you were always happy, so I didn't mind.”  
“ You never do Trunks.”  
“ I know.”  
“ Doushite?”  
“ We both know it's because I love you. And don't you give me that look Usagi. You’re not running away this time. I've waited 2 years for you & that’s enough for me. Now we’re gonna sit here & you’re gonna tell me everything.”  
“ Can we go somewhere else? I think they’re about to close.”

She gave him directions back toward her job. They ended up in a little gated community. He, of course, flew right over the gate & she pointed to a duplex at the end of the cul de sac She opened the door to a simple, but modern duplex.  
“ Go ahead & sit. I’ll grab us something to drink.”  
“ Usagi.”  
“ Just let me do this.”  
He sighed & sat down on the couch. He watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. Her place was meticulously decorated. He could tell whoever decorated the place put a lot of thought into it. Even her lamps matched the aesthetics of the place. On the wall were a few pictures here & there. On the table, he picked up a picture of Usagi with 2 people. One was Towa-san & he would have to guess the other person was her husband. Usagi sat down next to him & came in with a 6 pack. They both popped one open & took a gulp.  
“ I had just gotten my Communications Certification. Hajime-san said I had to get it to continue to work there.”  
“ I’m guessing they helped you get this place? I thought you were still living with your Dad.”  
“ That year Trunks, you weren't the only guy I stopped talking too.”  
“ You said you & your Dad had a good relationship.”  
She nodded. She grabbed another beer & took a big gulp.  
“ Ah. Sorry. Calms my nerves. “  
“ Whatever helps.”  
“ We DID have a good relationship. It wasn’t until I graduated that everything changed. After you, I did a lot of thinking. Wondering what the hell I was doing with my life. The one thing I knew is that I didn't want to go to college. I mean, what's the whole point of going if you don't even know what you want to do? I tried to explain that to my Dad, but he wouldn't listen. Flat out told me I had to go or I would have to go to my Mom. Ran away from him & went to Ami for advice. She was going to ask your Mom if she had a spot for me. I almost took it, but somehow I ended up at Towa-san’s hospital. I watched Hajime-san with patients & that’s when I realized that I wanted to help people. He immediately took me in. Ren-san took some time as you know. I’m forever grateful to them. They taught me so much, especially Hajime-san.”  
“ Where is Hajime-san? All my contact has been with Ren-san.”  
“ Ren-san didnt tell you?”  
“ Ah, I admit I was so surprised by you that I couldn't tell you if she did or didn't.”  
“ Mmm. Probably not. He died last year.”  
“ Ah. Shit. I’m sorry Usagi.”  
“ Don't be. Him dying pushed me to work even harder. It also showed me how foolish I was with you.”  
“ Don't say that Usagi.”  
He sat down their beers & took her hands in his.  
“ Yes Trunks. And you. You were foolish too. How could you just let me use you like that?”  
“ How do you know I wasn't using you?”  
“ Oh really? What did the almighty Trunks Briefs want with little ole me?”  
“ The same thing you wanted. To not feel alone. For someone to actually listen & that was you. Out of all the women that I’ve taken on dates, you’re the only one I wanted to keep seeing. And we weren't even dating at that time! Everything you said when we first met was exactly how I was feeling. I didn't want to admit it because you were 17. Now, I don't give a damn. Tell me you feel the same Usagi. You mean everything to me.”  
They fell into the couch as Trunks was barreled by Usagi. She buried her head into his chest as he held her tight. She went to kiss him, but he stopped her.  
“ What about Mamoru?”  
“ Trunks.”  
“ I gotta know Usagi. Before this goes any further.”  
“ I did exactly what I said I was going to do. As much as I wanted it, I should have waited to kiss you. My conscience ate at me for doing that because I did kiss you to confirm everything I was feeling for you. I also thought that maybe it was because we were always together, so I felt like I owed it to Mamoru to at least give him the same chance. It's kind of funny. I had it all planned out. I was going to tell him, beg for forgiveness, & then make it up to him. He never gave me the chance. Our last chat we did a video chat. The first thing he told me is that he took a job to become a Doctor Without Borders & he was shipping out to Thailand in the next few days. I broke up with him because he never thought of me. All I could think about was how you treated me. You always treated me the way I wanted to be treated. Now, I can do the same. I am 100% yours.”  
“ That’s all I needed to hear.”  
Nothing held Trunks back as he kissed her. No doubts, no bf, not even his Saiyan side. If anything, it pushed him more to have all of Usagi. He nuzzled her cheek as he took in her scent. It was beautiful. It was delicious. He couldn't wait to taste all of her. She gasped as he nipped at her earlobe.  
“ Last chance Usagi before I take you & make you mine.”  
She grabbed his face & gave him a light kiss.  
“ I already gave you my consent. Remember?” she said smiling.  
He picked her up & wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“ Bedroom. Now.”  
She pointed to the first door & he carried her inside. There he deposited her on the bed. With one flick, his shirt was off, buttons everywhere. He grabbed her & hastily went for her top.  
“ Wait Trunks.”  
Too late. Another flick & her nurse’s top popped open to reveal a white lacy push up bra.  
“ I’ll buy you another one.”  
He cupped her breasts & licked the top of each one. Her hands found his hair as he pulled her straps down to reveal her nipples. They perked up as the cold air hit them. He took one in his mouth & used his other hand to find the zipper of her skirt. One violent tug & the skirt ripped in half. He threw it to the floor & took her in. Hair everywhere, face flushed, panties soaked, he absolutely loved it.  
“ You always wear this to work?” he said toying with her panties.  
“ I was supposed to grab dinner with Ami later.” she said tracing his abs. He shuddered as she got lower & lower.  
“ You do know they set us up, right?”  
“ We’ll have to thank them later.”  
He watched as she slid down her panties. Their eyes never left each other as she took off her bra completely. She was bare for him, down to her pussy. Not a single hair on it. He took a finger & gently traced her pussy lips. He pushed in & began to explore her. Little sighs & sounds came out of her as he found her spot. Her clit glistened as he pushed another finger in & began to work her. One hand held her hip while the other played inside her pussy. She bucked as he began to tap at her clit. Tap. Tap. Tap. Closer she was getting. He could smell it. Faster his fingers went & she began to call his name.  
“ Trunks. Trunks. Trunks.”  
“ Come on Usagi. Cum for me.”  
And she did. With a tug of her nipples, her first orgasm came.  
“ Trunks. Please.” she said out of breath.  
He rose up & took off both his pants & briefs. With his penis free, Usagi took him in. She now understood why every woman wanted this man. Her man. His body was chiseled to perfection.Chest, Arms, Abs, Legs, Thighs, even his Calves. A bodybuilder would kill to have his body. She rose up & began to trace his body. He had a few scars, but they just made him more manly. He grabbed her hips & pulled her close. She moaned as his penis rubbed her pussy lips. Just a little push & he would be in. With one finger, he lifted her chin to look at him. Blue clashed with blue as he bent down to capture her lips once more. Their tongues tasted each other as he gently pushed her down to the bed. Her eyes widened as pushed inside her. She started to panic a little.  
“ Trunks. Trunks.”  
“ Shhh. It's ok Usagi. It's just me. That’s right. Just let me in.”  
Inch by Inch, he pushed in. He peppered her with light kisses everywhere as she calmed down. He sat snug inside her. He too had to calm down so he wouldn't bust. He had been waiting 2 years for this & it was worth the wait. Both their eyes shone with affection as he pushed in & out of her. Her hands grabbed his buttocks.  
“ Oh Trunks.”  
With a smirk, he spread her legs wider & began to push into her deeper. Faster he went & she cried out his name as he hit her spot repeatedly. She was tight. Getting tighter as he began to play with her pebble. She was going to cum. She didn't want too. Not yet. She tried to push his hand away, but he just took her wrists in one hand & moved his other hand faster. She screamed his name as she orgasmed.  
“ Fuck Usagi.”  
Not down from her high, Trunks had now positioned them so she was on top, he using her hips to push her up & down his dick. He wrapped one arm around her waist & used the other hand to move her hair away from her neck. She would have plenty of marks on her by the end. The bed squeaked as she bounced up & down, Usagi sweating as she used muscles she never used before. Not like this. He had sat up on his knees, Usagi still on top. He spread her buttcheeks so he could go in deeper. She clung to his neck as another orgasm was coming. She could feel it. It was going to hit her hard. Trunks went faster & harder into her. She screamed his name as his dick hit her walls continually.  
“ Trunks! Trunks! Trunks!”  
He grunted as she got wetter. Her walls clenched his dick. He needed to cum. He held her tight as that one last hard thrust made them cum together. She had screamed so much that all she could do was hold on as he emptied himself inside her. They both looked at each other, each breathing hard.  
“ Fuck. That was wonderful Usagi.” he said, kissing her.  
“ Hmmm. Love you Trunks.”  
“ Love you more.”  
He laid her down. She moaned as he slid himself out of her. The cum slowly trickled down her thighs. He bent down & began to play with it.  
“ Trunks?”  
“ One more time?”  
One more time & two more times in the morning had worn them out both, especially Usagi. They hadn’t moved from the bed, except to use the bathroom. Usagi was now laid on Trunks chest, tracing a line up & down.  
“ We’re gonna have to get up & eat.”  
“ Mmm.”  
“ What’s on your mind Usagi?”  
She looked up at him.  
“ I, would you like to meet my Dad?”  
That surprised him.  
“ Of course. I had plan on doing that anyway.”  
She smiled & gave him a kiss.  
“ Good. My Dad & I have had our differences, but I know seeing him now & with you, would ease his mind. You two are the most important men in my life, brother too, even though I am a little worried about telling him how we met.”  
“ Right. You weren't exactly legal were you? And we did kind of sleep together. In his house.”  
“ I’m legal now, so it doesn't matter. Can we just for the sake of his heart leave that little part out?”  
“ Whatever you want Usagi.”  
They kissed & then got up to go to their favorite place. Scratch that. They actually went to one of his favorite places. 

THE END


End file.
